


Baby Number ?

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: What happened to the baby Crowley removed to bring Adam in?
Relationships: Adam Young & Warlock Dowling & The Surplus Baby (Good Omens), Crowley & The Surplus Baby (Good Omens)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 2





	Baby Number ?

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9315376#cmt9315376

After Crowley makes it out of the convent and the insanity of the past hours has died down somewhat, Crowley found himself with a baby (he couldn't remember how he got it, but he definitely had it now) and no idea what he was supposed to do with it (well, he knows exactly what Hell would want him to do with it, but Crowley doesn't kill kids, so that's not exactly an option).

He considers keeping it, but knows that would end badly; he considers giving it to Aziraphale, but chances are the Angel would either panic and Crowley would have to take it away again, or Crowley would be called upon to babysit far more often than he wanted; he also considers an orphanage, but wants to make sure the kid has stable parents; and he finally remembers a sweet couple that he'd met at a convention that couldn't have kids of their own but were really great with them, and he has his solution.

Twenty years later the kid meets two other boys at his university--an American ambassador's kid with a British accent and a boy from a small town called Tadfield--and the three of them become fast friends _(because it seems that the three boys from the convent are destined to keep meeting)_ and spend a lot of their free time at a bookshop in Soho that never sells any books.


End file.
